The Night of Halloween 1981
by littleboatfullofwater
Summary: Wir wissen alle was in dieser Nacht passiert ist: James hat sich Voldemort entgegen gestellt während Lily sich mit Harry versteckte. James starb, Lily starb und Harry überlebte, ohne eine richtige Familie. Was aber wäre wenn es nicht so gekommen wäre?


The night of Halloween 1981

Inhalt: Wir wissen alle was in der Nacht von Halloween 1981 passiert ist: James hat sich Voldemort entgegen gestellt während Lily sich mit Harry versteckte. James starb, Lily starb und Harry überlebte, ohne Eltern und ohne einen Paten. Was aber wäre wenn es nicht so abgelaufen wäre...?

Autor: darkJeanne

Genre: Drama

Hauptpersonen: Lily Potter, James Potter

Warnung: AU, Characterdeath

The night of Halloween 1981

Lily wiegte den kleinen Harry lächelnd in ihren Armen, Sie war glücklich an diesem Abend. Du-weißt-schon-wer war hinter ihnen her. Und wenn schon? Sie hatten ihr sicheres kleines Zuhause mit einem perfekt ausgeführten Fidelius-Zauber und einen Geheimniswahrer, den niemand in Erwägung ziehen würde. James, Harry und sie waren sicher.

Genau genommen war diese Prophezeiung sogar das beste, was ihr passieren konnte! Sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass James ansonsten da draußen wäre... Wo ihm so viel zustoßen konnte.

Nein. Hier waren sie gut versteckt. Hier waren sie sicher.

Das Geräusch der Haustür ließ sie aufsehen. Immer noch lächelnd ging sie ins Wohnzimmer.

„Sirius? Remus? Peter? Ihr wolltet doch erst später..." Der Rest des Satzes blieb ungesagt. Einen kurzen Moment kam ihr der Gedanke, dass diese Verkleidung ein makabrer Halloween-Scherz ihrer Freunde sein konnte, aber nicht mal Sirius würde das witzig eine weitere Sekunde zu vergeuden rannte sie in Richtung Treppe. Sie musste nur ins Arbeitszimmer kommen... Dann könnte sie alles so machen wie geplant... Sie musste ihn nur kurz aufhalten...

Hinter sich konnte sie ein hohes Lachen und langsame Schritte hören. Er glaubte nicht, dass er sich beeilen musste.

Plötzlich schlug ein Fluch in die Treppenstufe direkt unter ihr ein. Den Schreckensschrei konnte sie nicht unterdrücken, und langsam schien auch Harry zu bemerken dass etwas nicht stimmte, er wand sich in ihren Armen. Der nächste Fluch hinterließ ein Loch im Treppengeländer, wieder entwich ihr ein Schreckenslaut. Ihr Verfolger lachte.

Der Bastard spielte mit ihr, doch das war egal. Solange er noch Spaß daran hatte ließ er sich Zeit... Solange es ihm noch Spaß machte hatten sie noch eine Chance...

Sie musste nur ins Arbeitszimmer kommen...

„Du dummes Mädchen! Glaubst du wirklich, du kannst vor dem dunklen Lord weglaufen?" Sie hatte den ersten Stock erreicht, ein Blick zurück sagte ihr, dass er am unteren Ende der Treppe stand.

Die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer stand offen. Sie erreichte sie und schluchzte beinahe auf vor Erleichterung. Sie verschloss sie magisch. Ließ den Schrank davor schweben. Vergrößerte den Schrank.

Dann legte sie Harry, der sie mit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte, auf den Schreibtisch.

Da! Die beiden Briefe die sie vorbereitet hatten. Sie nahm sie mit zitternden Händen und brachte sie zu ihrer Eule Cally während sie ihr schnell zuflüsterte: „Dieser ist für Bathalda. Den bringst du zuerst. Wenn du ihn ihr gebracht hast, komm nicht hierher zurück sondern flieg mit dem hier gleich weiter zu Dumbledore. Hast du verstanden?" Die Eule schien zu merken, dass es dringend war denn sie erhob sich ohne weiteres in die Lüfte und flog durch das Fenster, das Lily während dem Reden geöffnet hatte. James hatte zwar versucht ihr mit dem Patronus zu helfen, doch sie bekam nicht mehr als eine weiße Wolke zustande. Das hier musste reichen. Sollte Cally Bathalda antreffen, würde diese Dumbledore flohen. Der könnte dann in ein paar Minuten da sein.

Sollte ihre Nachbarin gerade heute nicht da sein würde es länger dauern... Aber daran wollte sie gar nicht denken.

Eine Explosion erschütterte den Raum. Schreiend wirbelte sie herum und sah, dass von der Tür nur noch schwelende Rest übrig waren. Schnell... Sie machte den Schrank schwerer. Legte ein Protego darüber. Machte ihn nochmal größer. Alles, was ihr einfiel, das Voldemort aufhalten könnte.

Eine weitere Explosion und sie rannte zu Harry, der mittlerweile angefangen hatte zu weinen.

Ein hohes, grausames Lachen erklang. _Zu nah, viel zu nah..._

Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass James nichts mitbekam... Er war im Keller, suchte nach Halloween-Deko. _Bitte du nicht auch..._

Voldemort brauchte nicht lange um die Zauber zu lösen, die sie über den Eingang gelegt hatte, und ließ nun den Schrank einfach beiseite schweben.

„Dachtest du wirklich, du dummes, dummes Mädchen, dass du mir etwas entgegenzusetzen hast?"

Sie rief sich James Bild vor Augen, klammerte sich mit aller Kraft an dieses Bild und an Harry in ihren Armen.

„Was ist denn? Willst du nicht nach Hilfe rufen? Er ist doch ganz nah..." Er kam immer näher. Die Kapuze seines schwarzen Umhangs war über den Kopf geschlagen, doch sie konnte trotzdem seine rötlich schimmernden Augen und die schlangenähnlichen Züge erkennen.

„Oder... willst du nicht, dass er stirbt...? Kluges Mädchen... Du weißt, dass er sich nicht gegen mich wehren kann... Jetzt gib mir den Jungen!" Das letzte riss sie aus ihrer Starre und sie schluchzte ohne Tränen.

„Nein, bitte! Bitte nicht Harry! Ich tue alles.. Bitte... bitte... Töte mich stattdessen! Nicht Harry... Nur nicht Harry...!"

„Du dummes... dummes... Mädchen."

~°oOo°~

James grinste als er Lily schreien hörte. Offenbar war Sirius früher gekommen und hatte sie erschreckt. Er hörte das Krachen und lachte leise. Vielleicht sollte er seinen Freunden mal erklären, dass er in diesem Haus wohnte. Nicht dass sie noch irgendwas wirklich demolierten. Eigentlich wollte er jetzt gleich hochgehen und sie begrüßen, doch Lily hatte gesagt, er solle nicht wiederkommen bevor er nicht die Plastikkürbisse gefunden hatte. Auf Muggel-Art. Sie meinte, das stärke den Charakter.

Als er dumpf das Lachen hörte, fing er an sich zu wundern. Wer war das denn? Hatten sie noch jemanden eingeladen? Er war sich sicher, dass er dieses Lachen nicht kannte. Allerdings hörte er es auch nicht richtig und er bezweifelte, dass seine Freunde gerade zu diesen Zeiten einfach Fremde mitbringen würden.

Ah! Da waren sie ja! Froh endlich hochzukommen klemmte er sich die Kürbisse unter den Arm und nahm drei Stufen auch einmal als er die Treppe hoch hechtete.

Als er jedoch die Treppe ins nächsthöhere Stockwerk sah, schluckte er schwer.

„Bitte nicht.. Bei Merlin, bitte nicht..." Er schmiss den Karton beiseite und noch während er die Treppe hochlief kramte er einen kleinen Spiegel aus seiner Hosentasche.  
„Sirius! Sirius! Er ist es! Voldemort! Er ist gekommen!" Er erhaschte nur einen kurzen Blick auf das schockierte Gesicht seines Freundes bevor er den Spiegel achtlos beiseite warf. Er musste zu ihr kommen.

Die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer war nicht mehr vorhanden und er rannte dorthin.

Oh, Merlin, nein... Lily hatte seinen Zauberstab konfisziert, weil er die Kürbisse auch ja nicht aufrufen sollte.

Dann blieb ihm nur, Voldemort von ihr abzulenken.

Bevor er auch nur etwas sagen konnte, hörte er die milde überraschte Stimme von Voldemort.  
„Oh... Wie mir scheint musst du ihn gar nicht rufen. Anscheinend taucht er gerade auf um dich heldenhaft zu retten." James trat durch den verkohlten Türrahmen.  
„Aber nein... Er hat ja nicht mal seinen Zauberstab!" Voldemort stieß ein Lachen aus, so kalt, so grausam, dass James eine Gänsehaut bekam. Er sah die schluchzende Lily, die Harry in ihren Armen hielt. Sie schien gar nicht mitbekommen zu haben, dass er aufgetaucht war, denn sie klammerte sich nur an ihren Sohn und murmelte immer wieder vor sich hin „Nicht Harry... Nur nicht Harry..."

Du-weißt-schon-wer sah ihn aus seinen roten Augen abschätzig an.  
„Was hast du dir gedacht, so hierher zu kommen? Unbewaffnet? Wehrlos?" Seine Stimme klang neugierig. James antwortete nicht. Er wusste nicht, was.  
„Du hast überhaupt nicht nachgedacht, nicht wahr?", wieder das kalte Lachen, „So dumm... So überstürzt... So _Gryffindor_. Doch dein _Mut_ wird dir nichts bringen. Sieh zu, was passiert, mit denen die sich dem dunklen Lord entgegenstellen...!"

Er hob den Zauberstab. James sah ihn in Erwartung des Fluchs an. Er würde nicht zusammenzucken, würde nicht die Augen schließen. Und wenn er sich zuerst mit ihm beschäftigte konnten vielleicht noch Sirius oder Dumbledore rechtzeitig kommen. Lily konnte gerettet werden.  
Doch Voldemort verfluchte ihn nicht. Als er den Stab gehoben hatte, sah er ihn nur einen Moment grinsend an und wendete sich dann Lily zu.

Erstarrt sah James zu wie der grüne Blitz seine Frau traf, die ihren Sohn noch immer in den Armen hielt als sie rücklings zu Boden sank. Sah wie Voldemort den Stab nur ein kleines Stück senkte. Sah zu wie ein zweiter Fluch in Richtung Harry ging. Ein grünes Leuchten ließ für einen Augenblick den Raum erstrahlen.

„Nein." Er wollte schreien, doch es kam nur ein raues Flüstern. „Nein!", rief er nochmal, dieses Mal lauter, als er auf seine Familie zustürzte.

Er war zu spät. Hatte nichts getan. Hatte zugesehen wie sie ermordet wurden. Er nahm sie beide in die Arme, drückte sie an sich. Er wartete auf den letzten, finalen Fluch, doch er kam nicht. Wollte Voldemort ihn etwa leben lassen? War das sein Plan um ihn noch mehr zu quälen?

Er keuchte erschrocken auf, als Harry anfing zu weinen. Er wollte Lily nicht loslassen, doch der logisch denkende Teil seines Gehirns sagte ihm, dass er nichts mehr für sie tun konnte. So ließ er Lily wieder sinken um Harry aus ihren Armen zu befreien.

James strich seinem Sohn die Haare, die schon jetzt so lang und unbezähmbar waren wie seine, aus der Stirn. Er zuckte zusammen, als er die Narbe sah. Ein Blitz. Was hatte das zu bedeuten...? Das konnte unmöglich eine Fluchnarbe sein. Niemand hatte je den Todesfluch überlebt. Erst jetzt drehte er sich um und sah an die Stelle, an der Voldemort stehen müsste. Was er nicht tat.

Suchend huschte James' Blick durch den Raum. Nichts.

Er war verschwunden.

Seine Augen fanden wieder das Gesicht seines Sohnes, den er noch enger an sich drückte. Leicht wiegte er hin und her, und Harry hörte auf zu schreien. Seine Augen öffneten sich, seine wunderschönen, grünen Augen...

Erschreckte hoch als das Geräusch der knallenden Haustüre durch das Haus schallte. Schnelle, schwere Schritte kamen die Treppe herauf.

„James! James? Lily?" Die Stimme seines besten Freundes erklang.

„Oh Merlin..." Die Schritte zögerten kurz vor der Tür, bevor Sirius schnell durch den Rahmen trat.

„Sirius... Er hat sie umgebracht... Er hat Lily umgebracht..." Der Animagus stürzte auf ihn zu und drückte ihn an sich.

„Oh, James... Es war Peter. Es muss Peter gewesen sein. Es tut mir so leid... Das ist alles meine Schuld! Was ist... was ist mit Harry?" Sirius tränenerstickte Stimme erklang direkt an James Ohr. Er selbst konnte keine Tränen vergießen.

„Er. Ich weiß auch nicht. Harry lebt. Er... er lebt, Sirius! Voldemort hat direkt auf ihn gezielt, aber er lebt!" James starrte den kleinen Jungen in seinen Armen weiter an. Sein Sohn lebte.

A/N: Sehr AU, vor allem für mich. Aber.. die Idee kam mir und ich konnte sie nicht abschütteln^^

Review? Vielleicht? Wenn ich ganz lieb gucke?


End file.
